Patent Document No. 1 (JP2008-256424 A) by the applicant constitutes basics of the present invention. For instance, as shown in FIG. 6, an egg candling device is constituted of an egg input and alignment unit 2 on which a plurality of trays 10 are installed where sperm eggs as a specimen material are arranged. A first examination part 3 is for selecting whether eggs in the trays 10 are sperm eggs or not and further whether the sperm eggs are excellence developed eggs or not. An extracting abnormally developed eggs part 4 extracts infertile eggs and abnormally developed eggs due to information from the first examination part 3, picking them from the tray 10 and disposing of them is a disposal box 5. An excellent eggs compensating part 6 automatically compensates for the removed eggs by filling in tested excellence developed sperm eggs into the trays 10 where the infertile eggs and the abnormally developed eggs were picked away. A second examination part 7 reexamines eggs including the growth excellent sperm eggs supplied from the excellent eggs compensating part 6 so as not to have any examination errors to increase accuracy of the examination, and an egg takeoff part 8 for keeping the trays 10 in which the excellent eggs are filled into parts where the abnormal eggs were removed by re-examination in the second examination part 7.
In the first examination part 3 and the second examination part 7 of the automatic sperm egg candling device 1, eggs to be tested which are moved on the tray 10 are brought up in every column of the eggs automatically or manually and the light radiates every eggs in order to judge whether the eggs are infertile eggs or sperm eggs by conditions or shadows of transmitted light through them and further to judge whether the eggs are growth excellence eggs or abnormally developed eggs, and moreover, as shown in FIG. 6, the case of visual judgment by workers for examination or the case of automatic judgment by image treatment are carried out selectively.